There are known in the art techniques for determining the attribute of a target image based on image data representing the target image. By correctly determining the attributes of target images, an image processing device can perform image processing and the like suited to these attributes. According to one technology known in the art, an image processing device identifies parent regions of an image and subsequently identifies child regions obtained by dividing the parent regions. The image processing device then determines an attribute for each child region (photo, drawing, and the like) and sets attributes of the parent regions based on the attributes of the child regions.